¿Secuestrado?
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica bastante tímida que no se ha animado a decirle a su amor platónico lo que siente, sin embargo, cuando una noticia pondría en riesgo su relación -mental, claro- con aquel chico, decide tomar cartas en el asunto... "¿Sería capaz? Sí… sí no tenía su amor, tendría su cuerpo. Con esa idea que me hacía ruborizar, lo llevé hasta el coche..." tercer aniversario.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

"**¿Secuestrado?"**

...

Ahí estaba yo, como idiota mirándolo otra vez. No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde, que no me atreva a decirle lo que siento hacia su linda persona.

No sería para nada difícil ponerme de pie, hacer a un lado las sillas, plantármele en frente y sin decir nada, estampar mis labios en los suyos deliciosamente rosados, arg… creo que me dejo guiar demasiado por mis fantasías.

Él era, Edward Cullen, objeto de mis ensoñaciones y pensamientos románticos asquerosamente cursis. Se trataba de un chico tierno, soltero -lo más importante- de ojos de un exquisito tono esmeralda. Piel pálida, aunque claro, no es la novedad entre tantos estudiantes de este mismo pueblucho, sin embargo, la suya era tan limpia, tersa y seguramente suave. Si tan solo…

Sé que no lo haré, sé que no le diré nada, no es la primera vez que lo pienso. Medité enfadada.

Coincidimos en casi todas las clases, y como la sicópata de la jodida mierda que soy, lo observo en silencio cada vez que puedo. Le va bien en la mayoría de los ramos y es encantador.

Quizá creerán que exagero, pero es que ¡es tan lindo! Es obvio que solo chilló estas cosas tan idiotas en mi mente, soy libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana en este sector privado.

Es la clase de literatura, me fascina esta asignatura, más porque me siento detrás de la enorme, fornida y escultural espalda de mi novio mental. Sí, lo es en mi cabeza…solo que hay un detalle, él no lo sabe.

Diablos, parece que soy muy notoria, me ha mirado… uh.

Desvié sonrojada la atención a mi cuaderno, la clase era sobre drama. Me va bien, tener ideas locas no interviene con mi buen rendimiento, después de todo, de mí dependen mis estudios. Hasta el momento, en tercer grado he logrado mi propósito, ya que he obtenido becas y diversos beneficios.

Vivo desde que recuerdo en Forks, adoro el pueblo, pero mi padre preferiría estar en algún rincón de Nueva York. Pero mamá y yo preferimos el lugar, por lo que no le queda más remedio que adaptarse a las lluvias y clima frío. Renée trabaja en una de las pocas tiendas exitosas de este lugar, es sobre insumos para escaladas y visitantes del parque nacional de Olympic. Papá trabaja de mecánico junto a Billy Black y su hijo Jacob quien es mi amigo, somos casi como hermanos.

La mamá de él, Sue, y la mía se han entendido de las mil maravillas desde siempre. En fin, eso sería algo de mi vida…aunque prefiero hablar de la de Edward.

Tiene una familia de buena posición, es el hermano del medio, está Emmett el mayor, y luego Alice, la menor. Su padre, Carlisle es un reconocido médico. Más reconocido por su belleza diría yo…

Esme, su cálida madre, es decoradora de interiores, es de mediana estatura y supongo que ni ella ni su esposo sobrepasan los cuarenta años. Hice amistad con el mayor de ellos cuando por accidente casi me arrolla con su enorme jeep, sí, es raro.

Emmett es un excelente conductor, pero digamos que estaba…concentrado en responder un mensaje de texto de vital importancia. En esos entonces, él perseguía a la regia porrista Rosalie, quizá piensen que era arrogante y como todas las otras cabezas huecas, sin embargo lo cierto es que no. Claro que a veces se comportaba como una perra. Cualquiera podría con semejante cuerpazo. Simplemente era despampanante.

Lo gracioso de la situación, es que, Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie, andaba tras los huesos de Alice, la chica delgaducha y muy fina.

Alice era simpatiquísima, también me llevaba muy bien con ella. Sin embargo, al rubio de ojos azules se la puso difícil. Era una pesada de lo peor, la simple razón, era que le daba miedo involucrarse demasiado con algún chico y que le destrozara el corazón. Aunque, claro está… que ni Emmett con sus amenazas ni Alice con sus pesadeces, groserías y bromas, lograron ahuyentarlo, mucho menos evitar que la chica cayera sin remedio entre las redes del amor.

Ash, el amor a veces me apestaba. Ellos felices, y uno aquí… teniendo besos imaginarios con el chico que quiere.

— ¡Señorita Swan! — Volví a la realidad, quitándome el lápiz de los labios. Estaban todos mirándome con gesto burlón y _él _tenía sus ojos fijos en mi persona sonrojada hasta el tuétano.

— Y-yo… disculpe ¿qué? — Tartamudeé como idiota, quedando de peor forma ante el cobrizo. Mierda, mierda y ¡mierda! La profesora no daba signos de querer relajar su ceño estrictamente fruncido. Me odiaba.

Tragué en seco cuando la vi acercarse más.

Que alguien me ayude, que alguien me ayude… Dios.

— ¿De qué hablábamos? — Consultó apretando la mandíbula. No lo mires Bella, no lo mires.

Miré de soslayo al muchacho de ojos esmeralda, quien me veía con gesto preocupado.

— Eh… — no sabía de qué diablos trataba la clase. La viejuja, me miró con la victoria en las facciones.

— Fuera de la clase, ahora— dijo dándose media vuelta, ¿qué? No, no, no…

— Pero…pero…— no me podía mandar fuera, Dios, no. Se me aceleró el latido y tuve que concentrarme para no caer a causa del molesto pitido en mis oídos. Tenía pánico de que esto pudiera afectarme de alguna manera.

— ¡He dicho que afuera! — Gritó perdiendo los estribos. Me puse de pie y recogí mis cosas, con los jirones de dignidad que me quedaban y caminé, no me fijé en nadie, ni siquiera en Edward. Solo al pasar junto a la estúpida profesora, fue cuando le di mi mirada de odio puro. Desde hacía tiempo que ella quería perjudicar mi inexistente hoja de vida. Tan limpia y perfecta como la manicura de Rose.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en una de las bancas pegadas a la pared. Entonces, dejé que mi cabello me cubriera el rostro y mis manos se trabaran en mi piel. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…

No lo hice.

Logré tragarme las lágrimas y el molesto nudo en mi garganta, a cambio, introduje en mi mente una fuerte dosis de odio, furia y sed de venganza hacia la estúpida profesora. Era obvio que en la realidad, no iba a hacerle nada. En momentos como este odiaba tener beca, me restringía de muchas cosas, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de mano, quedaban dos largas horas de clases aún, por lo que me puse a analizar la cuestión. Que me sacaran de una clase no iba a perjudicarme en lo más mínimo, había conseguido que el director se diera cuenta de que yo no era conflictiva, mucho menos desordenada o poco responsable. Digamos que lo tenía comiendo de mi mano. Así es que el plan de hundirme, se le fue a la porra a la viejuja esa.

Un tanto más relajada me permití divagar en mis ensoñaciones, cuyo protagonista era Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ir y decirle lo que sentía? Alice siempre me decía lo mismo, claro, como a ella el chico la persiguió y la buscó hasta el cansancio…

Miré otra vez el reloj, apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde mi expulsión de la sala. Ella dijo afuera, no especificó donde. Me puse en pie con mi bolso colgando de un hombro y fui hasta mi casillero. Hoy llegué medio tarde así que no alcancé a cambiar mis libros para las clases.

El pasillo estaba desocupado y por un momento me sentí como una irresponsable, todos estudiando y yo aquí, deambulando como vago. Mordí mi labio inferior y llegué hasta el casillero.

Estaba en la zona más alejada del resto, casi en el rincón menos visitado, en cierta forma lo agradecía jamás se me ha dado eso de ser sociable, estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer…aunque sabía que nunca lo pondría en práctica. Abrí la puertezuela con cuidado, evitando hacer algún ruido y en eso estaba cuando una nota cayó al piso. Dejé los libros y me agaché a recogerla. Era un trozo de papel blanco cuidadosamente doblado. Curiosa, lo abrí.

_Sueño con perderme en tus labios,_

_Acariciar tu piel de porcelana _

_Y divagar en el intenso chocolate de tu mirada_

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis labios se abrieron y por un momento me la creí. Luego, tomé el papel, lo arrugué molesta y lo metí con enfado a mi bolsillo. Agarré los libros necesarios de la precaria pila y cerré con fuerza.

De seguro todos oyeron el portazo que di, sin embargo estaba furiosa. Una cosa era no ser sociable y fea, pero otra muy diferente era que se burlaran de esa manera.

Pateé el piso sin consideración alguna a cada paso que daba y me enfurruñé en la banca esperando a que el jodido tiempo avanzara. Mientras tanto, me dediqué a pensar en la muerte dolorosa que le daría al ser que osó dejarme ese papel para reírse de mí, por suerte no había testigos, si no me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre mis principios o el salvajismo.

A pesar de que sabía que era una broma de muy mal gusto, no paraba de darle vueltas. La letra, era hermosa, y más aún las palabras, lo bueno es que aquel – o aquella- que lo escribió no me lo dijo en la cara, me hubiera ruborizado, y luego, quizá lo habría matado. Simple y sencillo.

Desde mi posición, veía el pasillo, otra aula y más allá, una ventana por la cual se traslucían las gotas de lluvia. Hacía frío, por lo que me acurruqué más entre mis propios brazos y jugué a encontrar formas en la cerámica deslucida a mis pies.

Sin saber cómo, me dormí, o bueno, dormité, no estaba del todo consciente pero tampoco entregada al cien por cien a los brazos de Morfeo.

En algún punto inconexo y que no recuerdo, dejé de ser consciente, lo que a mí me pareció un instante fueron en realidad más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en los cuales, ni siquiera fui capaz de oír el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

Cuando desperté de mi vigésimo tercero beso con Edward- imaginario, por desgracia- fue por una voz increíblemente suave que me hablaba cerca. Intenté fundirla con mis pensamientos, y alargué los brazos para enroscarlos alrededor de un cuello cálido.

Entonces abrí los ojos. Mierda, ¡esto no era un puto sueño! Me deshice del abrazo efímero que realicé para encontrarme con la cara de mi amor platónico. Como resorte salté hacia el otro extremo de la banca, con el corazón latiéndome al mil por ciento. Ruborizada como un maldito tomate.

Él por su parte, se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. _Bum bum_, era el sonido que atronaba mis oídos.

— Y-yo… Ed-Edward— dije tragándome los nervios hechos tensas cuerdas. El rió y me puso en las narices un cuaderno. Tardé un instante en conectar mi cerebro otra vez.

Llamando cerebro… 1, 2, 3 probando…Conexión completada.

Era mío, lo tomé luego de haberlo estado observando durante por lo menos unos cuatro minutos. Nah, mentira.

— Gra— respiré, _vamos, no tartamudees tonta_. — Gracias, Edward— decir su nombre me produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago, bastante agradable he de decir. Él asintió y refrené el impulso de mirarlo. Contrario a lo que creí, se sentó junto a mí y me pregunté si estaría soñando otra vez. Disimuladamente me pellizqué el brazo. Ouch, no, no estaba soñando.

— Tomé los apuntes, si quieres puedo prestártelos— miraba en mis facciones, como intentando descubrir algo, me pregunté qué. Respira, respira…

— Sí, te lo agradecería mucho— dije observándolo por primera vez desde que estaba a mi lado. Conectamos la mirada un momento. Era tan hermoso que llegaba a quitar el aliento el muy desgraciado. Para mi sorpresa, él desvió su vista primero. Rebuscó entre su mochila hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

Me lo tendió, pero no me miró, si no que ocultó su rostro de mí ¿tan repulsiva le resultaba? Con enfado se lo acepté y lo coloqué pegado a mi pecho al igual que el mío.

Fruncí el ceño, me molestaba su actitud, si no quería verme para qué diablos me habló. Arreglé mis cosas y él me dirigió una breve mirada antes de ponerse en pie

— Adiós, Bella— no me dio tiempo a despedir. Se envaró, cuadró los hombros con tensión y se marchó. Perfecto…

Traté de rescatar lo bueno de la breve conversación. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos para fantasear, ni para detenerme a analizar lo sucedido. Me fui de ahí también arrastrando mi humanidad hasta el baño.

Me mojé el rostro y despejé cualquier rastro de la siestecita que me di hace un rato. Cuando salí, fue para darme contra una pared de músculos que oprimían mi pobre cuerpo hasta dejarme sin aire.

Era Emmett, el gran Emmett. Mi amigo, mucho más alto que yo y era parte del equipo de luchas de la escuela. No era para menos, es puro músculo, ancha espalda, recios brazos.

Golpeé su hombro para que me soltara, y así lo hizo, luego de darme un último apretón.

Con la dignidad que me quedaba, arreglé mi ropa, bajando mi polera con fuerza, mientras movía la boca en esa mueca de desagrado típica mía. Él, se rió.

— Hola Bellywi— dijo apretándome la nariz, me quejé y le di manotazos para que me dejara en paz, cuando lo hice lo fulminé con mi mirada a la par que sobaba mi pobre nariz

— Ash Emmett, ¡no hagas eso! — Le reprendí mientras le picoteaba los brazos, claro que no le hacía ni cosquillas. Miré a la chica que reía atrás de él— Rosalie, dile algo ¿por fis? — Hice una cara de abandonada.

Ella pretendió fruncir el ceño y ganó la atención del muchacho, solo para darle un tierno beso en los labios

— Iugh… vayan a transferirse sus bacterias asquerosas a otro lado— dije haciendo una mueca de asco. Ambos rieron. Y el grandulón con un brazo me llevó hacia su costado, plantándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Intenté zafarme— ¡Qué asco! ¡Tengo tus babas encima! — Fingí quitármelas de la piel.

— Véndelas, cariño, soy un chico muy codiciado y deseado por estos lares— indicó haciendo círculos en su pecho. Me reí de su rostro de "placer" y más me reí al ver que Rosalie le daba un golpe en la cabeza. — Ouch amor, eso duele— se quejó sobándose la nuca.

— Sí, para que entiendas que tus babas son solo mías y la única que puede tenerte soy yo— dijo meneando su rubia coleta espléndida. Él sonrió como bobo y la besó.

— Sí amor, solo tuyo— y continuó besándola, carraspeé

— Ejem, macabeo*, ejem— fingí toser y luego salí pitando de ahí cuando vi su cara. Aunque me reí, eso debía contar para algo.

Tuve que ir hasta mi casillero aunque era lo que menos quería hacer, con todo este rollo del papel y de enojarme olvide sacar el cuaderno de la siguiente clase. Lo abrí y esta vez no cayó ningún papel –por suerte- saqué el cuaderno y cerré el casillero. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada, ni mucho menos a fijarme en nadie. Grave error.

— ¡Bella! — Antes que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a la chica en mi espalda. Ambas en el piso. Ella se paró en un segundo, mientras que yo me quedé tendida un momento, ralentizando mis latidos y comprobando no tener nada roto. Me tomó de un brazo y me jaloneó, apurándome— vamos, levántate chica, arriba— murmuró.

— Alice— espeté molesta, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Pareció no darse cuenta de mi molestia y enganchó su brazo al mío. Teníamos trigonometría, juntas.

— Bella querida, te morirás con lo que te diré— dijo rebosante de vitalidad y entusiasmo, su pelo corto de color negro intenso se movía a cada movimiento que realizaba, resaltando sus rasgos de princesa. Sonreí, ella lograba contagiarme su alegría.

— ¿Qué cosa Alice? — Pregunté interesada, la chica, miró hacia atrás con aire confidencial y sus ojos centellearon.

— Es algo jugoso, lo obtuve de las cotillas en mi clase de español— susurró ahora casi en silencio. Ella no era mucho de los cotilleos así es que debía ser importante— es sobre mi hermano— dijo a mi oído.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, negándome a creer que se trataba de Edward

— ¿Sobre… Emmett? — Me miró como si fuera tonta y de la misma forma respondió

— No, tonta, sobre el idiota de Edward— dicho esto sonrió con malicia al ver mi cara de nervios, nada más oír su nombre.

— Ah…— fue todo lo que dije— no veo por qué crees que me podría importar, sabes que lo superé— sí, le mentí un poco…quizá algo.

— Sí, sí, Bella, no te lo crees ni tú. Eres pésima mintiendo— le iba a replicar, pero tenía toda la razón— bueno, ¿vas a querer saber sí o no? — Preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras, dudé un minuto.

— Okey, tú ganas, quiero saber— respondí ruborizándome, desvié la mirada. Ella aplaudió como un duendecillo de navidad a la que solo le faltaban los cascabeles…

Se acercó otra vez a mí, diciéndome una confidencia

— Veras, oí dos cosas; una…que hoy le vieron depositando un papelito en un casillero y que estuvo como idiota todo el recreo esperando a que la chica se apareciera por ahí— mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho ¿podría ser yo…? Dios, no, de seguro esas palabras tan hermosas eran para otra chica. Tiene que haberse equivocado, sí. Oculté mi reacción lo mejor que pude, quizá ni siquiera era su letra— y la otra…— se quedó en silencio un momento para mirarme después a los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa caprichosa. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté cuando vi que no respondía

— Él quiere a cierta personita, Bella… muy bonita, piel blanca y pelo…— se me entristeció el corazón, y al parecer Alice lo notó— hey… ¿qué pasa? — Consultó despejando mi rostro de los mechones que cayeron sin mi consentimiento.

— Nada…— dije desviando la mirada y caminando hacia mi puesto, ya que habíamos llegado a la sala.

— Pero Bella, no me dejaste terminar de…— no quise oírla más, por lo que me coloqué mis audífonos a todo volumen, con una canción violenta de Asking Alexandria. Me llegaban a doler los tímpanos, pero no iba a bajarle la intensidad.

Mientras mi cabeza analizaba los sucesos.

El papel definitivamente no era para mí, era para la chica que le gustaba a Edward. Me negaba a siquiera pensar en llorar, seré una llorica, pero nunca por un hombre. Es mi propio pacto de auto-respeto.

Otro punto, ya no tenía oportunidades con él, aunque creo que jamás las tuve, una cosa era pensar que sí… pero la realidad era otra muy diferente. Quizá hasta sentía asco por mí. Sin embargo, mi mente lograría quizás odiarlo no así mi corazón de mierda. Ash.

Jamás me había dado ninguna señal de romanticismo, nunca me había dicho algo lindo o dicho algo siquiera, soy tan patética…

Comenzaba la clase, así es que me quité los audífonos e intenté prestar atención a la lección, pero no lo conseguí. Mi mente se movía en la sintonía Edward Cullen. Alice se sentaba en primera fila, por lo que no me podría incomodar con sus cotilleos ¿para qué lo me dijo? ¿Para lastimarme? Lo dudo realmente aunque la acción decía otra cosa.

El resto del día me lo pase divagando fuera de este mundo, aunque fiel a mi costumbre, miré a Edward en clases.

Finalmente, me marché a casa. Mi viejo auto era excelente para mí, a pesar de que me hubiese gustado irme caminando bajo la lluvia y meditar.

Pero ya había traído el trasto, no me quedaba de otra. Conduje lentamente, hasta llegar a mi hogar.

Ambos padres estaban trabajando, sin embargo, llegaban para cenar así es que dejé mis cosas y busqué mi celular y audífonos, posterior a esto, organicé las cosas en casa. Preparé comida y luego de dejarla en el horno, me fui a mi habitación en el ala oeste que daba hacia el patio delantero. Era de espacio reducido, pero me gustaba.

La ventana se encontraba cerrada y me entraron los deseos suicidas… prefería alejarme de la construcción. Por el contrario me dediqué a ordenar mi cama y el escaso desorden que se formaba con el día. Más tarde hice mis deberes y entonces recordé que tenía el cuaderno de Edward.

Lo miré con cuidado antes de abrirlo, era de tapa gris sin ningún dibujo y las hojas estaban escritas con perfecta caligrafía…

Recordé el bendito papel en mi bolsillo, cuyo peso pareciera haber aumentado en muchos kilos. Lo extraje y comparé con la letra ligeramente cursiva y alargada.

Era muy similar…si es que no igual. Mordí mi labio inferior, una de mis suposiciones se había disipado. Sí era su letra, pero lo más probable es que se haya confundido de casillero…sí tan solo supiera el nombre de la chica que se robó el corazón del mío. Mío, aunque él no tenía idea. Leí otra vez las palabras.

— Sueño con perderme en tus labios, acariciar tu piel de porcelana y divagar en el intenso chocolate de tu mirada— ¿Qué mierda significaba "intenso chocolate de tu mirada"? ¿Era una metáfora? ¿Hablaba del color? ¿O quería decir que deseaba comérsela como a un chocolate? Eran tantas posibles hipótesis ¿para quién eran esas palabras? ¡Ah! Tenía ganas de gritar.

Suspiré decidida a copiar la materia. Al parecer que me echaran de clase no tuvo ningún tipo de consecuencia. Respiré aliviada por ese tema, aunque Edward y sus papelitos del amor me tenían con los nervios hechos nudos.

Yo podría preguntarle, podría hablar con él, decirle que se equivocó al poner el papel en mi casillero… de seguro me daría las gracias y luego correría donde la chica que tenía el privilegio de ocupar su mente.

Entonces, no. No le diría nada, él sería mío, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ya tendría yo que tomar cartas en el asunto…y tan loca y sicópata que era, ya tenía un plan lentamente trazándose en mi mente. Sonreí con malicia antes de bajar a cenar.

-o-

— Hola mamá— le di un beso en la mejilla mientras servíamos los platos para la cena, mi padre estaba mirando televisión.

— Bells, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó y me preparé para soltarle una mentira

— B…— no alcancé a terminar cuando alzó mi cara para verme a los ojos, los suyos grandes y verdes e ingenuos, pero determinados me observaban advirtiéndome que ni intentara mentir

— ¿Qué pasó? — Consultó apoyándose en la encimera. Suspiré apoyándome también.

— Nada…solo, me enteré de algunas cosas— respondí y era la verdad. A medias…

— Hm, ¿tendrán que ver con algún muchacho de casualidad? — Interrogó en tono confidente y solo para que yo la oyera. Me ruboricé pero asentí, no manteníamos secretos.

— De hecho…sí— ella juntó las manos y se preparó para escucharme con gesto serio. — Veras… me gusta uno… no me atrevo a decírselo, y creo que a él le gusta otra chica— me rasqué la cabeza y ella analizó mis palabras en silencio.

— Es Edward ¿no? — Jadeé al saberme tan notoria

— Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes? — Balbuceé presa del pánico. Sonrió y me acarició la cara

— He visto cómo lo miras, pero no te preocupes, no eres obvia para nada, es solo que yo soy tu madre y te conozco desde hace diecisiete años, cariño— murmuró mirándome. Asentí aunque aún estaba apesadumbrada. — Y… creo cariño, que tú le gustas, que eres la chica— la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par

— ¿Qué? — Me obligué a bajar las revoluciones, negué con la cabeza— no, no soy yo-

— ¿Te lo dijo él? — Consultó y negué otra vez— entonces, sácale la verdad— me guiñó un ojo y se fue con el resto de las cosas hacia el comedor. Me quedé de pie ahí, invadida por un sinfín de emociones.

Cada vez me convencía más de que lo que haría era un completa idiotez…pero una idiotez que valdría la pena.

Sonreí, satisfecha, solo faltaba la ocasión para llevar mi plan a cabo.

Quizá, Alice podría ayudarme.

Cené y me fui a la habitación luego de charlar un rato con mis padres. Ordené mis cosas para mañana y me acosté.

Con la salvedad de que me dediqué bastante tiempo a afinar los detalles de mi idea. Prefería no pensar demasiado, pues podría arrepentirme.

-o-

La semana llegó a su fin. Le conté a Alice lo que planeaba hacer y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme por alguna extraña razón que no me quiso explicar, sonrió aliviada y muy exaltada al contarle. No volvió a insistir con el tema de la chica misteriosa ladrona de corazones ajenos.

Todo tendría que ocurrir el viernes ya que tenía hasta el lunes. Desde ahí, ya perdería mis oportunidades, sin embargo, pensaba disfrutar al máximo el sábado y el domingo.

Mis padres se iban el fin de semana a Nueva York, no quise acompañarlos, una por mi plan y otro porque no me gustaba esa ciudad. Les aseguré que pasaría los dos días con Alice y me creyeron.

Ahora, iba en mitad del día escolar y parecía todo tan normal que nadie creería lo que iba a hacer aunque se los contaran.

Alice me ayudó a embellecer mi cuerpo, cada rincón había sido sometido a tratamientos. Y lo cierto era que me sentía realmente bien.

Era una jodida sicópata. Ese pensamiento no podía ser más cierto.

Cuando al fin terminó mi última clase, la cual, por suerte compartía con ambos hermanos Cullen, le di una mirada significativa a Alice, quien no tardó en ejercer su trabajo.

Entretuvo a Edward hasta que el colegio entero se vació, la noche estaba próxima y ellos seguían haciendo no sé que en el gimnasio. Bien, muy bien.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para oír la parte final de la charla.

— Alice…ya me quiero ir, mira la hora que es— reprochaba mi lindo Edward.

— Ay Edward, no seas llorica y ven, juguemos algo— sonrió y el chico frunció el ceño

— ¿Jugar? — Consultó. Faltaba poco para que yo hiciera aparición.

— Sí, a la gallinita ciega… tú me pillas y yo te vendo los ojos, ¿vale? — Dijo con la tela negra entre sus delgadas manos. El muchacho estuvo reticente, pero luego cedió ante un puchero estilo Alice.

Bien, salí de mi escondite y me reuní con mi amiga, chocamos palmas en el aire, sin emitir sonido y cambiamos de lugar. Ahora yo era la que movía de un brazo al chico.

— Alice… ¿sabes? Me estoy mareando y no veo nada— reclamó. Se veía tan apetecible con los ojos vendados, el cuerpo relajado y vestido casual. Si supiera, pensé.

Lo dirigimos hasta los estacionamientos traseros, corrió viento y él se quejó.

— ¿Qué hacemos fuera? — Preguntó inocente. La zona se encontraba despejada

— Es más espacioso aquí Edward, deja de quejarte como niña— reprendió la chiquilla. Lo guiamos hasta el coche que aguardaba cerca, el de Alice; un Audi negro y con vidrios tintados. Muy lindo he de reconocer.

— Suerte— me susurró antes de desandar el camino que recientemente habíamos recorrido. Mi corazón se aceleró y dudé.

¿Sería capaz?

Sí… sí no tenía su amor, tendría su cuerpo. Con esa idea que me hacía ruborizar, lo llevé hasta el coche.

~o~

…

Todo esto de la gallinita ciega me olía extraño, ¿jugar? ¿Afuera?

Fue entonces que sentí un olor fuerte inundar mis fosas nasales e intenté desasirme sin conseguirlo. Lo que sea que haya inhalado me dejó atontado.

— A-Alice— murmuré con voz débil. Me sentía mareado.

— Lo siento, cariño— susurró otra voz que no reconocí por la distorsión que mi mente generaba. A penas fui consciente de que entraba en un habitáculo que definí como un auto y más tarde mis manos atadas, no tenía fuerzas para liberarme.

Lo último que sentí fue una leve caricia en mi mejilla y me dejé ir.

-o-

Desperté sin mucha noción de espacio y tiempo. Como reflejo intenté alzarme sobre mis manos, las cuales…estaban atadas.

Abrí los ojos, ya no tenía venda pero no lograba focalizar muy bien, a penas conseguía notar siluetas y formas amorfas. En mis oídos sentía un pitido chirriante bastante irritante. Pestañeé varias veces, apartando lo borroso de mis ojos. Cuando por fin logré ajustarme a la semioscuridad capté lo acontecido.

Estaba secuestrado.

Una de mis manos se encontraba atada al cabecero de una cama y la pierna opuesta al dosel de la misma. ¿Pero qué rayos? Chequeé mi cuerpo, me hallaba vestido.

Observé con más detenimiento la habitación.

La cama en la que me encontraba atado, era amplia, las colchas eran de color crema, con bordes negros y estaba en completo orden. Al igual que el resto del lugar. Un gran ventanal frente a mí, con visillos que dejaban ver los pinos de Forks.

Un mueble reposaba en una esquina y sobre él un espejo y en el otro extremo uno con flores.

Dos veladores a cada lado de la cama.

Era lindo, reconocí muy a mi pesar.

No puedo creer que en vez de intentar soltarme y huir esté admirando el lugar donde estoy secuestrado. Aunque… no lo parecía.

Miré donde mi mano se encontraba firmemente atada con una tela de seda negra. Se veía simple de soltar, sin embargo, sin dañarme ejercía presión evitando cualquier intento de fuga. Mi pie era otro cuento.

Apenas moví un poco la pierna y se zafó.

Me senté, pegando la espalda al cabecero cuidando de no emitir ningún ruido que me delatara. Medité en por qué esto podría estar pasándome. Que yo sepa nadie me odia de esta manera, quiero decir, ser un nerd tiene sus beneficios, la gente con suerte nota tu presencia. No me cabía en la cabeza la respuesta para esta situación.

Alice. ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿La habrían secuestrado también?

Eso me inquietó. Yo podría defenderme, ella era tan pequeña y frágil que no lograría protegerse. Me inundaba el pecho esa desesperación e incertidumbre.

En eso pensaba cuando las luces se apagaron, dejando ahora en penumbras la habitación, ya que el ventanal no proporcionaba mucha luz. Agucé el oído, esperando algún sonido o movimiento. Entonces la puerta se abrió casi sin emitir sonido y alguien entró.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunté con voz firme, aunque la verdad me hallaba un poco asustado. ¿Qué iba a sucederme ahora?

No contestaron.

Intentaba seguir al secuestrador con el oído, pero era liviano y sus pies no causaban estragos en la quietud.

De pronto solo fui consciente de que de nueva cuenta me vendaban los ojos. Un aroma me llegó en el rostro.

Lo conocía, sin embargo, dada la circunstancia mis sentidos no funcionaban de la mejor manera. Traté de adivinar el movimiento siguiente, pero fue en vano cuando mi otra mano, de improviso fue atada al otro extremo. Intenté patalear, no obstante me cansaría de pegarle al aire.

Un golpe a la nada agotaba el doble que uno certero.

— ¿Mi hermana está bien? — Consulté cuando ya me hallaba a total merced de la persona que compartía esta habitación conmigo

— Ajá. — Contestaron escuetamente, eso no me daba siquiera una pista de que sexo era mi secuestrador

— ¿La tienen aquí? ¿La secuestraron también? — Pregunté con calma. De momento no iba a dañarme, así que de nada servía gastar energías en vano, además… aunque no quiera asumirlo, me encontraba bien, obviando que estaba inmovilizado de la cintura hacia arriba.

— Hm…no— era una voz fingida y no lograba reconocerla. Respiré aliviado por la respuesta… a pesar de que se plantó la sospecha en mi cabeza ¿Alice tendría que…?

Fui incapaz de continuar con mis indagaciones, porque sentí unas manos pasearse brevemente por sobre mi camisa, poniéndome los nervios en tensión y erizados los vellos.

Fue una caricia efímera, y me sorprendí al notar que anhelaba mayor tiempo de contacto.

Luego de eso, todo era quietud y silencio y ningún movimiento más. Iba a hablar cuando volví a percibir lo mismo. Solo que esta vez las manos se movieron con aumento de confianza. Eran manos pequeñas, cálidas.

No podía creerlo, era una chica. Una chica me había secuestrado.

Me quise mover, mi mente daba la orden, pero mi cuerpo, el muy desgraciado deseaba quedarse en su lugar, disfrutando del roce tibio en mi estómago. Debería intentar soltarme… debería hacerlo, es lo correcto. Pero lo cierto era que esta situación, estar con los ojos vendados, atado a una cama con una chica acariciándome el torso…me había excitado.

Dios, esto era imposible, quiero decir, es prácticamente una violación…esperen ¿se puede violar a un hombre?

Dejé mis pensamientos cuando los dedos se trasladaron lenta y suavemente debajo de mi camisa. Piel con piel.

Una corriente electrizante me recorrió el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies. Contuve el aliento, pero mi estómago se tensó y destensó al sentir las manos recorrer mi torso hasta casi tocarme el pecho. Era un simple roce pero me tenía vuelto loco ¡Dios! ¿Quién era yo?

Gemí sin poder evitarlo, ruborizándome en el acto cuando sentí que se posicionaban sobre mí y rozaban sin querer una parte de su anatomía con la parte baja de la mía. Me tensé contendiéndome, no podía tener una erección ¡por favor!

Quería protestar, sin embargo, las manos se abrieron más camino, desabotonando lentamente mi camisa hasta llegar a mi pecho. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien el tacto suave y podría decir tímido.

Creí morir cuando sentí unos labios besarme cerca de la oreja. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me estremecí levemente. Era un morboso de mierda.

Cerré mis manos en puños tensos cuando los labios cálidos descendieron por mi cuello, mi pecho y más tarde hasta mi estómago. Me estremecí sin poder refrenarme. Y ya casi perdiendo del todo el puto control que me quedaba. Me dolía la ingle de manera bestial al contener la erección que no tardaría en hacerse notar. Aún así, tenía tiempo de pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería eso.

¡Me van a violar y yo pensando en la vergüenza!

Por lo menos, aún estaba vestido, bueno, cintura hacia abajo por lo menos.

Los dedos avariciosos resiguieron cada forma que se presentaba en mi tórax. Y la boca hacía un trabajo malditamente delicioso.

— No… por favor… no, déjame ir— rogué con el poco sentido común que me quedaba. Aunque gemía sin poder controlarme al igual que movía de forma involuntaria y leve las caderas. Era tan exquisita la sensación, el morbo del momento.

Deseaba poder soltarme de las manos y recorrer la figura de la chica que me hacía sentir estas cosas.

En ese preciso instante, sentí el botón de mi pantalón junto al cierre abrirse. Oh no, oh no.

Debía salir de aquí, pronto, sí no…no tendría control de mí mismo.

Tenía que buscar un distractor, algo que me ayudara a recuperar el dominio de mi cuerpo. Entonces, vino una imagen a mi memoria.

_Ella_, sonriendo.

Como por arte de magia todo atisbo de excitación desapareció. Solo la deseaba a ella, no a otra. Solo a ella.

Al parecer la persona, se dio cuenta, ya que cesó de acariciarme y se quedó quieta.

Cuando se salió de encima de mí, el olor volvió a golpearme solo que esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior vez.

Era como dulce, vainilla…flores, fresas.

Eso era, fresas…como el aroma de…

No podía ser cierto, no sería capaz de secuestrarme, ¿para qué? _Creo que ha quedado más que claro _me ruboricé y procuré tragar saliva con cuidado. Pasando el momento de desconcierto. Abrí los labios para hablarle… sin embargo los suyos, volvieron al ataque. A atacarme principalmente el cuello y quijada.

Me besó la oreja, y me mordió el lóbulo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la confusión…los besos y el morbo no ayudaban en mucho. Además, solo era un pobre ser humano, un hombre y aunque no lo quiera el cuerpo tiene necesidades. ¡No! Era imposible que deseara a esta extraña que iba a violarme. No tenía coherencia.

Mordisqueó la piel sensible de mi cuello. Un gemido ronco huyó de mis labios, ignorando la orden de mantenerse en mis cuerdas vocales. Tenía las manos crispadas en tensos puños. Tratando vanamente de controlar los impulsos de mi cuerpo, si tenía una erección me encontraba perdido. Podría hacer de mí lo que quisiese.

— Por favor… déjame ir…— supliqué aunque digamos que en medio de gemidos y jadeos no tenía la misma fuerza que debería. Sentí algo tibio y húmedo desde mi oreja hasta la quijada y de ahí hasta casi llegar a mis labios. Los cuales se entreabrieron dejando escapar un gemido más ronco aún. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, reprimiendo sin conseguir la parte de mi cuerpo que se estaba comenzando a poner increíblemente tiesa. Luego de lamerme el cuello descendió hasta mi pecho. El cual besó con atención. Volvió a colocarse sobre mí y luché conmigo mismo. No podía hacer esto, no _debía _hacerlo.

¿Cómo se lo digo al cuerpo?

Llegó hasta mi ombligo, jugueteando en el descenso con su lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo que conseguía ponerme la piel de gallina al sentir el viento chocar contra mí. El corazón me latía tan rápido que creí que iba a darme un infarto. Debía salir… tenía que escaparme de aquí.

Casi chillé cuando su mano se paseó suavemente por mi entrepierna. Estaba casi por completo erecto y no podía ya nada hacer, solo rogar. Aunque no tenía claro por qué

Para que me dejará ir o para que continuara…

— Por favor… — rogué no sabiendo bien el motivo real.

Terminó de bajar el cierre del pantalón y jugó conmigo, sus labios en mi cuello, y su mano rozando mi zona sensible. Alcé las caderas involuntariamente intentando conseguir un tacto mucho más directo como el que necesitaba en estos momentos. Mi respiración rayaba en lo errático y apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

Me complació, introduciendo su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior. Generándome un mar de sensaciones que no lograría definir. Su piel cálida en esa zona era el puto infiero o cielo. Me acarició lentamente, mientras yo arremetía sin consciencia su mano.

— Ah… más, por favor, más…— le rogué cuando seguía con su desquiciante lentitud, necesitaba más, mucho más. Comprendió, apurando sus movimientos.

Me liberó de la prisión que era mi pantalón y bóxer para seguir con su labor. No me lograba controlar, ni mis caderas ni mis gemidos. Además, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío mientras me mordisqueaba lentamente el cuello era demasiado para mí. Mi pecho parecía un puto tambor y pensaba que iba a estallar.

La fricción acelerada de sus dedos apretándome, subiendo y bajando rápido quebraba cualquier pensamiento un poco coherente. No me importó donde estaba, con quien ¡ni quién era yo me interesaba!

— Así…arg... por favor, ¡Ah! — Gemía sin control. Mis muñecas me iban a doler de tanto forcejar con la tela para zafarme y tocar a mi silenciosa acompañante que solo me daba placer. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja a la misma vez que apretaba la base de mi miembro dándole una sutil caricia a mis testículos que iban a explotar de tanta excitación. Volvió a oprimirme, o lo que sus dedos alcanzaban de mí con fuerza, subió y bajó de forma furiosa por mi hinchado pedazo de carne. Me dolía tanto deseo, era increíble. Estaba siendo masturbado por mi secuestradora.

Ya estaba en mi límite, no lograría contenerme mucho tiempo más.

— Voy…a... voy a…— no lograba hilar frases completas mi liberación estaba cerca. Mi cuerpo entero, hasta la punta de los pies se hallaba en tensión. Mientras mi vientre recibía latigazos de placer por los lametones que dejaba la muchacha en mi pecho. Con sus uñas, suavemente me acarició la punta sensible y fue ahí cuando exploté.

Un gritó ronco y que me desgarró casi por completo la garganta salió de mis labios conforme mi miembro aún en su mano se liberaba de tanta tensión. Respiraba agitadamente y el corazón me latía como las alas de un colibrí. Eso había sido la experiencia más rara y… excitante de mi vida. Aún sentía los espasmos del orgasmo espectacular que acababa de experimentar, mis manos al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraban relajadas y lánguidas. Ella seguía acariciándome despacio, suavemente y pensé en cómo debería estar yo.

Con la camisa atorada en mis brazos, el torso desnudo y mi miembro fuera del pantalón. Me ruboricé y moví las piernas intentando ocultarlo.

Y pareció entender ya que me cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo con una manta. Se fue de mi lado y muy a mi pesar sentí un gran vacío.

Percibí jaleo alrededor. Luego en la cama, cerca de mi entrepierna y me acobardé otra vez. Y quise esconderme de aquella muchacha que acababa de regalarme un orgasmo increíble, el primero que tenía por obra de alguien más…

Al final, no logré definir si era el mismo perfume… aunque algo dentro de mí decía que sí eran la misma persona, otra me decía que no. Mi Bella no sería capaz de secuestrarme ni mucho menos de masturbarme aún cuando le pedí que se detuviera…bueno, se lo pedí no muy convincentemente.

Divagué en la primera opción.

Si fuera ella, la que me besó, la que me lamió y la que me acarició de forma tan íntima, Dios… sentía que de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo respondía ante eso. Pero ¿qué tal si fuera cualquier otra…? Me sentí culpable.

No me había atrevido a decirle nada de lo que sentía, ella siempre parecía tan ensimismada en su mundo, no se daba cuenta ni le importaba el resto. Suena hipócrita decir que amo a Bella Swan, luego de haber sido tocado por otra mujer, lo sé.

Solo necesitaba tenerla cerca otra vez, solo una vez más y me daría cuenta de sí era ella o no. Quizá si me soltara una mano podría descubrir sus facciones…

Escuché algo semejante a una bolsa y luego algo al ser fregado. Estaba limpiando el desastre que he de habar dejado con el fruto de mi orgasmo.

— Oye… ¿alguien está por ahí? — Pregunté aclarando mi garganta, intentando en vano de ver a través de la venda.

— Ajá— respondió nuevamente, analicé la palabra, fue demasiado corto el matiz de su voz como para reconocerlo.

— ¿Podrías acercarte, por favor? — Consulté con voz suave, quería conseguir lo que quería y quizás de esta manera funcionaría.

Sentí el colchón hundirse cerca de mis piernas, demasiado lejos.

— Un poco más, por favor…— susurré. Me sentía jugando al gato y al ratón, siendo extrañamente yo el gato.

Ella estaba asustada, podía notarlo en el aire.

Se acercó a la altura de mi pecho y deseé estar libre para tocar su rostro.

A cambio me impulsé un poco en la cama, para incrustar mi nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspirar el aroma acumulado ahí.

Jadeó con sorpresa y yo suspiré en su piel. El aroma estimuló mis sentidos, enervando, tensionando mis nervios otra vez. Su presencia me aturdió, me desconectó por un instante de la realidad y su olor me embriagó como el mejor de los licores. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cuerpo, a ella en sí.

Solo Bella lograba eso en mí.

Aplastarme con el solo hecho de respirar el mismo aire que yo.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento tan singular. Ella de seguro estaría ruborizada o quizá sorprendida.

Sonreí al volver a mi posición y casi pude adivinar su rostro confundido.

— Eres tú… Bella— susurré en su dirección, no podía verla, pero sí sentirla. Imaginé sus labios en una perfecta "o" y estremeciéndose de temor.

No habló, no hacía falta. Sabía su identidad, ahora lograba explicar el por qué lograba generar esas respuestas en mi cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso se levantó, dejando una fresca brisa secundando su movimiento. Me desconcerté, ¿ahora iba a dejarme o qué? Una de mis muñecas fue liberada, más tarde la otra y luego de eso solo oí la puerta cerrarse.

Si antes estaba desconcertado ahora me encontraba más que aturdido.

Me sobé las muñecas con cuidado antes de quitarme la venda de los ojos.

Tardé en acostumbrarme a ver otra vez. La cama antes meticulosamente ordenada, ahora estaba toda fuera de lugar y parte de las colchas cubrían mi intimidad. Me ruboricé al pensar que ella me vio de esa manera y más aún, gimiendo y explotando en su mano.

Me puse de pie, subiéndome los pantalones y bóxer, y me coloqué de mejor manera la camisa desabotonada en su lugar, sin abrocharme los botones.

Abrí la puerta y salí afuera. Era una cabaña.

Un corredor llevaba hasta la cocina, y el comedor junto a ésta. Al lado de la puerta había un cuarto. Más allá había otras cosas que no me detuve a mirar. Solo me interesaba encontrar a Bella.

Todo estaba oscuro y casi no llovía cuando miré por la ventana. Ahí, acurrucado en un rincón del cobertizo había un bulto y adiviné era ella.

Salí al exterior y el frío me llegó de golpe. Ahora, con el fino sirimiri de la lluvia y el viento fresco despeinando mis cabellos, la oí sollozar.

Mi Bella estaba llorando.

Me apuré en llegar allá, era una pequeña bolita con las piernas pegadas al torso, la cabeza escondida en el hueco de ellas y sus brazos ciñendo fuertemente sus extremidades. Estaba mojada, el pelo le goteaba pero no parecía notarlo.

— Bella…—susurré intentando tocarla, sin embargo, me hallaba inseguro, como un maldito niño, indeciso entre acariciarla o dejarla, como había hecho hasta ahora. Finalmente posé mi mano en su hombro. Estaba fría y se estremeció ante mi toque.

— Lo siento Edward, de verdad…yo…— convulsionó con fuerza su cuerpo, en un llanto ahogado y se me partió el alma verla así. Acaricié su cabello, intentando que alzara su cabeza para poder ver sus ojos.

A cambio, extendió una de sus manos en mi posición y hasta que yo toqué sus dedos con los míos, dejó caer unas llaves de coche. La miré sin entender.

— Bella… no entiendo— dije por fin y luego de sorberse la nariz alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su piel blanca y sus labios rojos tiritaban sugerentemente. Preferí desviar mi atención de ese gesto.

— Creí que iba a poder, creí que podría estar contigo teniéndote así, en la cama atado de manos, pensé que sería capaz de llegar hasta el final… yo…— sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas— son las llaves de un coche, puedes irte. Ya no te tendré más conmigo a la fuerza, entiendo…— se le quebró la voz— entiendo…que estás enamorado de otra chica es solo que… Diablos— escondió el rostro otra vez entre sus piernas.

¡Ella dijo que quería estar conmigo! … qué… esperen, ¿dijo que yo quería a otra chica? ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Qué era eso qué quería decirme? ¡Ah! Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

Las aclararía con ella, pero primero tenía que entrarla. Fui a verificar que la puerta estuviese abierta para dejarnos pasar y encendí las luces, vi una chimenea. Ya luego vería eso.

Ella seguía ahí llorando, pero ahora los sonidos brotaban de su pecho, no eran altos, eran más bien silenciosos pero transmitían verdadero pesar. ¿Qué le dolía tanto?

No esperé a que reaccionara o me viera, simplemente la cargué entre mis brazos como un bebé. Siempre deseé hacer eso, tenerla junto a mí así.

Bella me miró sorprendida y le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza. Tímida, se recargó en mi hombro, mojándome de paso. Se estremecía a veces, pero yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla entrar en calor.

La deposité en el sofá junto a la chimenea y me dediqué a la labor de encenderla. No tardé tanto como pensé que haría.

Cerré las cortinas y puertas, quedando en una cómoda semioscuridad, el chisporroteo de la leña al ser consumida me resultaba acogedor.

Le di una breve mirada a la chica, que observaba embobada el ulular de las llamas. Su cabello aún goteaba y su labio ligeramente tiritaba. Se encontraba como ida.

— Bella— la llamé, pero pareció no darse cuenta. Indeciso, caminé hasta ponerme a su frente y ella me vio con aquellos ojos que a la luz de las brasas parecían derretirse a fuego lento.

— Edward, hay algo que debo decirte…— murmuró dudosa, y esperé que empezara, con el corazón en la mano latiéndome a un ritmo desigual. — Yo… — buscó algo entre sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón que traía, que hasta ese momento no había reparado eran extremadamente sexys— creo que te confundiste— me extendió un papel arrugado y mojado. Se sorbió casi inaudiblemente la nariz y yo la miré y luego el papel.

Lo tomé y abrí… era lo que yo le había escrito, había dejado el papel en su casillero esperando su reacción.

Me ruboricé al leer lo que en un momento de valentía escribí.

La miré e Isabella solo aguardaba mi veredicto.

— ¿Me confundí? — Pregunté sin saber bien a qué se refería. Asintió con energía, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus ojos.

— Sí… Te equivocaste de casillero— se talló los ojos y me pareció demasiado ingenua, demasiado frágil. Sonreí con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Este acto para mí era mucha valentía reunida.

Negué ante su atenta mirada, ahora, mis dedos acariciaban cerca de su oído. Cómo deseaba perderme en su aroma.

— Pero…— intentó hablar, sin embargo, la silencié con mi mano. Se notaba sorprendida, y el calor que recibía mi extremidad me hizo sentir envidia, quería poner en su lugar mi boca, quería que ese calor me atacara directamente ahí.

— Bella, no me equivoqué, tú eres la chica que quiero— suspiré mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta— a ti es a quien quiero Isabella— junté nuestras frentes y me observó con atención con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con expresión de no poder creérselo.

— Yo…— comenzó, pero la acallé de nuevo con mi dedo. No obstante, esta vez no reprimí el impulso de probar sus labios rojos.

Solamente junté su boca a la mía presionando suavemente y sentí que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas adquirían vida propia. Solo ese leve roce generaba cientos de sensaciones dentro de mi cuerpo.

Me alejé abriendo lentamente mis ojos, ella aún permanecía con los suyos cerrados, y los labios que acababa de presionar entreabiertos.

Se veía tan hermosa.

Lentamente elevó sus párpados junto a sus pestañas imposiblemente largas y vi en sus ojos un sentimiento abrasador que me dejó devastado por el atisbo de deseo que logré captar.

Sin decirme nada, me agarró por el cuello y estampó sus labios en los míos. Solo que esta vez encajó su boca a la mía, haciéndolas coincidir e invadiéndome con su aroma.

Ella besó mi labio inferior y luego el superior, para después lamer ambos. Gemí mientras un escalofrío me recorría la columna. Me miró directo a los ojos, y vi tanto deseo como en los míos. Sin poder resistir el impulso la agarré con fuerza de la nuca, besándola de nueva cuenta.

Era increíble cómo lográbamos conectar de esta manera, ahora, yo llevaba el ritmo, le devoraba los labios sin contemplaciones y a pesar de ser inexperto los murmullos que ella dejaba escapar me indicaban qué hacer y qué no.

Nos pusimos de pie, Bella con sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, jaloneando de vez en cuanto, despertando mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos para aspirar aire y su labio inferior se vio atrapado entre sus dientes y no me contuve. Bajé mi cabeza hasta ser yo quien tomaba posesión de ese pedazo de carne caliente entre mis dientes. El gemido que ella dejó escapar fue jodidamente estimulante y sugerente del pecado.

La mordí ligeramente, produciendo que Bella soltara un gemido quejumbroso y que cerrara fuerte sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración.

— Bella…— susurré, liberándola y pronto me besó con ímpetu. Esta vez, mi lengua se fue sin que diera del todo la orden a reseguir su piel caliente y enrojecida por los arranques pasionales míos.

Es que con ella perdía el control, lograba alterarme y relajarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aceptó mi intromisión, entreabriendo sus labios para dejarme explorar esa zona tibia y húmeda. Al compararla con otra parte de su cuerpo, sentí un pinchazo doloroso en mi ingle, generando que gimiera sin poder controlarlo. Apreté mis ojos con fiereza.

Bella comenzó a acariciarme la nuca, la clavícula, hasta llegar a mi pecho con sus uñas.

Atraje su cadera a la mía, y ambos gemimos pues mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante ella. La alcé un poco entre mis brazos, sin terminar nuestro beso. Bella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura y se afirmó en su posición con ayuda de los brazos y bueno… mis manos lujuriosas que masajeaban su trasero. Caminé con ella en esta posición hasta la habitación donde hace un rato estuve "secuestrado"

No tenía pleno uso de mis facultades mentales cuando la dejé sobre la cama, conmigo entre sus piernas. Me besó desde los labios hasta la oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina y otra en serios aprietos.

— Hm… Bella— murmuré en su oído mientras sus manos me acariciaban con cuidado, aunque frenéticas— tienes que quitarte esa ropa, amor, estás mojada— mi miembro vibró ante su gemido, al captar el doble sentido de mis palabras.

— Mmh…— me mordió el lóbulo provocándome un suspiro— quítamela— susurró con un timbre de voz netamente sexual. Dios Mío. Tragué en seco y la miré. Sus ojos ardían, eran casi negros y una clara invitación a que continuara. Temblé de ansiedad y también algo de temor cuando trasladé mis manos a su camiseta negra y mojada. Me alejé un poco, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

Diablos, estaba tan malditamente excitado que me costaba controlar mi respiración y movimientos torpes. Llevé mis dedos al borde de la prenda sintiendo cómo mi ropa empequeñecía de manera anormal ante la anticipación.

Bajé mi mirada hasta sus senos en los que podía apreciar el término de ellos erguido, debido al frío o quizá a mis caricias. Gimió cuando sin querer roce esa parte de su cuerpo al quitarle la camisa por los brazos.

Me quedé sin palabras, su vientre era plano, blanco y parecía tan suave. Un poco más arriba, ahí se hallaban dos pechos grandes, redondos y tímidos, ocultos bajo un sostén blanco que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Era tan jodidamente hermosa.

Me relamí el labio, ahuyentando el flujo de saliva que se acumuló en mi boca, deseaba tocarla, deseaba besarla y lamerla. Dios, mi erección ahora estaba casi del todo despierta y dolía.

Al parecer algo hizo clic en su cabeza, y volvió esa Bella inocente que conocía, aunque la otra altamente sensual me encantaba. Cubrió sus senos con sus brazos, limitando mi campo de visión. Gemí como un niño en protesta.

— Déjame verte Isabella, déjame tocarte por favor— imploré mirándola directo a la cara y pareció ceder ante el deseo que producía que se moviera ligeramente por la amplia cama. Retiré sus brazos para ver esos gloriosos montículos que moría por amasar en mis manos.

La levanté, juntando nuestras anatomías, encontrándonos en un beso frenético lleno de necesidad. Acaricié con cuidado su espalda suave, deleitándome con la textura de su piel entre mis dedos temblorosos. Busqué el broche de la única pieza que me separaba de la visión total de su torso desnudo y cuando por fin lo encontré, la prenda quedó flotando entre ambos.

Ella, tranquilamente, me quitó mi camisa. Estaba tan caliente que me ardía la piel por donde Bella dejaba su rastro. Me sentía en las nubes y en el infierno a la misma vez.

Finalmente, recuperando jirones de tranquilidad la recosté en la cama. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era tan… tan… Bella. _Mi_ Bella

— Bella… — gemí antes de ir en picada a sus senos que parecían llamarme en silencio para que los acariciara.

Primero, toqué delicadamente desde el vientre hasta llegar a ellos. La miré pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Lo que hizo me dejó estupefacto, pero para bien.

Tomó mis manos y las plantó sobre sus pechos, aplastándolos, sintiendo sus pezones clavarse en mis palmas. La sensación era indescriptible y un escalofrío me recorrió desde el inicio de los cabellos hasta el más recóndito lugar de mí ser, expandiéndose en mi miembro que se revolvió con hambre. Necesitaba más.

Fui en busca de sus labios, para acallar el gemido ronco que escapó a su boca y masajeé sus estimuladas cumbres en movimientos lentos y circulares. Todo era mero instinto, y los gemidos que se soltaba la chica y que se atoraban en mis labios me indicaban cómo le gustaba.

Mis pulgares trabajan, mientras sus manos me acariciaban.

Pero aún así, necesitaba más, quería probar su sabor.

Bella oprimía sus dedos en la colcha y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo sin contención, y yo, descendía por su cuello dejando besos húmedos por donde alcanzaba.

Hasta que al fin me di de frente con esa carne tierna y cálida. Antes de centrarme en la cresta que se erguía orgullosa de las turgencias, le fui dejando besos húmedos por todo el seno, generando chillidos y gemidos, que me hacían sentir satisfecho.

— ¿Te gusta Bella? — Pregunté mientras dejaba una de mis manos acariciando su pezón, mientras el otro se vio invadido por mi boca.

Sabía delicioso, dulce.

Gemí sobre el pecho y se retorció más si es que era posible. Mi cuerpo entero vibraba ante el afrodisiaco que eran sus sonidos de placer. Porque yo estaba haciéndola disfrutar, tanto como hizo conmigo

— Oh, Edward…sí ah— dio un gritito cuando tiré a modo tentativo esas piedras diminutas, una entre mis dedos y el otro entre mis dientes. Seguí masajeándola, repitiendo la acción en ambos. Alternando lengua, dientes y dedos. Sabía a gloria, mi gloria.

Ella con sus manos me acarició la espalda, el pecho, el cuello y tironeó de mi cabello cuando le daba caricias más duras, le gustaba lo rudo.

— Edward por favor… arg, Edward— ya se movía sin contemplaciones sobre la cama, y yo seguía jugando, tironeando de sus pezones casi con agresividad. Estaba entregado a las sensaciones y cierta parte de mi cuerpo rogaba por atención, pero primero tenía que preparar a Bella. Además, no estaba seguro de que era esto lo que ella quería de verdad, luego de mi confesión no respondió nada, sin embargo, rectificaría esa situación en breve.

Descendí mi mano hasta sus vaqueros que se le pegaban indecentemente a las piernas, moría por tenerla sin ellos. Mis labios volaron hacia los suyos a la par que de a poco y con dificultad lograba bajarle los pantalones, quedando solo en bragas.

Oh mi Dios, era tan hermosa.

Su boca caliente insistía con ímpetu en la mía, jadeando por aire y gimiendo ante los roces. Era magnífico estar así, la amaba de verdad.

Pero aún no me decía eso que yo tanto quería oír.

Desvié un momento mi vista hasta el cabecero de la cama. Perfecto.

Acaricié con cuidado sus costados, pasando mis manos por sobre esas protuberancias llenas que sobresalían de su pálida piel, hasta llegar a sus brazos. Los cuales reseguí alcanzando sus dedos y entrelazándolos a los míos. Ella gimió cuando mi pecho se oprimió contra el suyo.

Buscó mi cuello con desesperación, besándome con pasión.

Aproveché que estaba entretenida para juntar sus manos y atarlas a la cama, con cuidado, sin apretarla, es solo que, para mí la experiencia fue increíble y quería compartirla con ella.

Me miró a los ojos cuando comprendió y sonreí besando ligeramente la comisura de su labio.

— Ah…Edward— suplicó intentando zafarse del amarre. Negué con la cabeza— por favor, déjame tocarte— rogó otra vez y estuve a punto de caer. Pero no, debía ser fuerte. Me alcé con dificultad de su piel, para ver la escena más erótica de toda mi puta existencia.

Su pecho desnudo, subiendo y bajando a una constancia acelerada, sus piernas torneadas y largas desnudas, solo en bragas y atada a la cama. Su cabello se le pegaba al rostro y una suave capa de sudor relucía su cuerpo excitado. Me lamí el labio inferior y ella gimió al notar que me movía de mi lugar, entre sus piernas.

— Edward…Dios, por favor, no me dejes— suplicó con la mirada. Su cuerpo me tentaba de tal manera que no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Me posicioné por detrás de su espalda, acomodándola entre mis piernas. Gemí alto al sentir que mi erección se rozaba deliciosamente con su trasero, ¡diablos!

Besé su cuello, mientras con mis manos recorría desde sus hombros hasta el nacimiento de su busto, deteniéndome ahí, jugando, calibrando sus reacciones.

Parecía una sinfonía, su cuerpo era un instrumento y su boca dejaba escapar la música que mis dedos componían.

Descendí con precaución, marcando un camino lento y excitante con mis dedos. Llegué hasta su bajo vientre y ella se estremeció, tensando su estómago.

Besaba sus oídos, cuello, nuca y raspaba con delicadeza mis dientes en la piel de esas zonas. Ella gemía y se movía sin refrenarse. Era increíble verla tan desinhibida, solo para mí, por mí.

Jugué con el elástico de su ropa interior, paseando mis yemas sobre esa piel oculta. Estaba empapada, muy mojada en verdad y mi miembro resintió esto con dureza.

— Estás tan húmeda… hm— mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando por fin y de una buena vez ese jodido pedazo de tela que me impedía tocarla de forma directa. Se me hacía agua la boca de anticipación.

— Edward…te lo suplico, por favor, por favor— gimió cuando lentamente llevé mi mano a esa zona íntima. Se retorció contra mí cuando llegué a su nudo de nervios. Era tan caliente, y rebosaba humedad. Una de mis manos se devolvió a su pecho, jugando con él y me sentí poderoso. Y solo sus gemidos me impelían a seguir. Recordé que esto tenía un propósito.

— Cariño… necesito saber algo— dije exhalando en su oído, produciendo que jadeara, y moviera con más fuerza sus manos atadas. Alzó sus caderas cuando moví en círculos mi dedo, probando.

— Hm— mordió su labio inferior, y cerró los ojos cuando aumenté mi movimiento y presión en su carne sensible. Estaba tan malditamente caliente.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? — Le pregunté paseando mi lengua por todo lo que era su cuello. Suspiró, bufó, gimió y jadeó cuando me aventuré más allá con mi dedo, explorando su intimidad. Era tan suave y resbaladiza.

— Ah Edward…— no respondió lo que quería, y como castigo me quedé quieto, no hice ningún movimiento y jalé de su pezón. — No, no, sigue, por favor, por favor— me suplicó y sonreí en su cuello sudoroso.

— Respóndeme Isabella, respóndeme y prometo que seguiré— gritó al tirar esa piel sensible. Me tenía completamente desquiciado, no sabía de dónde había salido este Edward tan… ¿dominante?

Como para reafirmar mis palabras, moví un poco, solo un poco mi dedo, generando que alzara sus caderas para prolongar el momento. Hice círculos en su seno estimulado.

— Yo Edward… ah, Edward ¡yo te quiero! ¡Te amo! — Me gritó cuando presioné su intimidad, resbalando apenas la punta de mi dedo en esa hendidura que parecía llamarme para adentrarme en ella. Sonreí mientras retomaba el ritmo, ahora, consintiendo en lo que me pedía con sus caderas, quería que introdujera mi dedo y yo estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Lo hice con cuidado pues después de todo era inexperto, una cosa eran instintos y otra la realidad.

Se tensó un poco y comprendí que debió haber tenido alguna molestia, por lo que asustado de haberla lastimado retiré mi dedo, ella protestó con un muy estimulante gemido.

Mis pantalones iban a estallar de tan apretados que se hallaban.

— No Edward, no me abandones, por favor— me rogó con ese tono de voz tan sensual. Asentí temeroso e inicié otra vez mi caricia. Introduje mi dedo muy lentamente, juntando la humedad que abundaba en su centro. Con mi pulgar acaricié su clítoris y con sumo cuidado comencé a mecer el intruso en su cálido y aterciopelado interior.

Se agitó con violencia contra mí, gritando en satisfacción y tuve que canalizar mis emociones, para no correrme en ese instante, Bella subía y bajaba sus caderas al ritmo que indicaba mi dedo.

— Edward…más. — Pidió entre chillidos. En ningún momento abandoné su pecho, retorciendo la punta entre mis yemas. Sus brazos jalaban a sus manos produciendo que el cabecero de la cama se moviera por momentos. Aunque eso era lo que menos relevancia tenía en este momento.

Le metí otro dedo, con la misma precaución que el primero. Ahora su respiración era frenética, sus movimientos torpes y acelerados, lo mismo que los círculos en su hinchado y duro clítoris.

—Ah Edward, Dios, Dios…ah, no puedo, ah…— gemía agitándose cada vez con más fuerza, y de un momento a otro, se arqueó hasta lo imposible, con mi mano amasado su seno y se tensó, para luego explotar en mi mano, aunque no cesé mis caricias. — ¡Edward! — Gritó mi nombre, inflando mi pecho de emoción al saberme causante de su liberación. Su boca era una perfecta "o" y sus ojos cerrados apretadamente. Comprimió de forma endemoniadamente exquisita mis dedos y sus jugos me hicieron resbalar de su cuerpo.

Por la virgen santísima. Esto era simplemente espectacular, increíble.

Se retorció un momento para luego quedar lánguida en mi pecho, respirando agitadamente, intentando ingresar aire a su pulmones. Sonreí con orgullo, pues yo acababa de hacerla tener un orgasmo, tal como ella hizo conmigo.

Besé su oreja delicadamente, mientras acunaba con mis brazos sus senos, aún excitados. La estaba abrazando por detrás y me sentía en el puto cielo, todavía cuando mi erección era un molesto dolor que solo podría saciarse con ella. Anhelaba adentrarme en su interior tibio. Gemí quedito cuando movió un poco su trasero sobre mí.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió, me besó lentamente los labios, otra vez probándonos como al principio. Le correspondí sin soltar su pecho.

— Edward— murmuró sobre mi boca

— ¿Mmh? — Fue mi grandiosa respuesta, mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? Te lo pido, deseo tocarte…— me suplicó reteniendo mi labio inferior entre los suyos, gemí.

— No lo sé…me gusta tenerte así…— murmuré, moviendo mis brazos para darle cabida a mis manos en su dotada delantera. Ella me gimió ahora.

— Por favor… te lo ruego, quiero tocarte cuando esto— oprimió su trasero con fuerza en mi cadera, generándome un latigazo de placer y dolor a la vez, la deseaba tanto— entre en mí— susurró lamiendo mis labios. Sentí como me contraía ante las imágenes que pasaron ante mis ojos, ella me estaba permitiendo hacerla mía. ¿Algo podría ser más perfecto?

— Mmh… has logrado convencerme pequeña traviesa— antes de liberarla mordí su nuca y tironeé el extremo de sus pechos. Gimió apretando los ojos.

Lentamente, desaté las cuerdas de sus muñecas, solo para que me envolviera el cuello entre sus brazos y me besara ardorosamente. La sostuve por la espalda, anclando mis manos cerca de su pecho pegado al mío.

Iniciamos un combate, nuestras lenguas debatían el dominio sobre el otro, doblegándolo a su voluntad.

Nos giré, quedando sobre ella, aunque sus manos no se detuvieron. Comenzaron a desabotonar mis pantalones y jalarlos hacia abajo.

En algún punto, perdimos el control y bajé otra vez a sus senos, encerrándolos en mi boca, degustándolos y haciendo gemir a mi Bella. Mientras sus manos deseosas se aventuraban por toda la piel disponible en mi abdomen.

Finalmente, sin poder contenernos más, consentí en que me desprendiera del bóxer que era la única prenda que me separaba de la desnudez completa.

La miré a los ojos, cuando mi miembro saltó orgulloso y más excitado que nunca ante ella. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de que me posicionara sobre su cuerpo.

Coloqué ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza mientras la besaba.

Tenía que comprobar que estuviera lista, por lo que descendí con una mano para tocarla en esa zona tan íntima. Jadeé al notarla de nueva cuenta sumamente húmeda y dispuesta.

— Edward— gimió cuando introduje un dedo en su cavidad, y acaricié ese capullo que se guardaba celoso entre sus pliegues. Jugué con ella, metiendo y sacando mi índice rápidamente de su cuerpo. Y sin que Bella lo esperará, invadí su centro con mi cuerpo.

Fui lento, y cuidadoso, consciente de que era virgen. Tanto como yo.

No tendría palabras para describir lo que sentía en estos momentos.

— Oh Dios…— la escuché exclamar y arqueó su cuerpo, ofreciéndome su carne. No la invadí por completo, solo íbamos a la mitad, y mis temblores eran insoportables. Necesitaba enterrarme de una puta vez en ella. Pero fui poco a poco, metiendo cada vez más carne dentro de su estrecho orificio. Ambos gemíamos como condenados y no lograba canalizar del todo mis emociones e impulsos y temía acabar antes de que todo pasara.

Llegué hasta la parte más cerrada de su canal, y percibí su tensión, así que busqué su mirada centelleante, que parecía asustada. No sé cómo logré acariciar su mejilla suavemente, apretando la mandíbula de forma bestial, jamás pensé que sería tan complicado contenerme estando en su interior.

— ¿Va a dolerme? — Preguntó inocentemente, sonrojando sus mejillas de forma adorable. Noté lo estrecha que era y posiblemente iba molestarle su resto.

— Sí Bells, entenderé si no quieres seguir— susurré aún controlando hasta lo imposible mi cuerpo. Aunque sentía que pronto ya no lo lograría. Ella negó y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Bella me sorprendió con sus movimientos. Apretó sus pies en mi trasero, haciendo que metiera de una sola vez todo mi cuerpo en ella.

Gemí como una bestia y gritó, arqueando su espalda al punto que creí iba a quebrarse. No había punto de comparación. Su terciopelo ardiente envolvía mi miembro de una manera tan malditamente exuberante, que pensé que iba a morir ahí mismo.

Sin embargo, Bella, dejaba caer lágrimas por ese placer tan grande que me estaba dando, me sentí culpable.

— Amor, tranquila, ya pasará— asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Nos quedamos quietos unos cuantos segundos, antes de que sintiera como ella mecía sus caderas, indicándome que estaba lista y que su cuerpo me había recibido.

— Hm Edward…— gimió en mi oído mientras envestía mis caderas suavemente en el íntimo pedazo de su cuerpo.

Me permitía saciarme, enterrarme en ella y ambos lo disfrutábamos.

Arañaba mi espalda, y nuestras caderas seguían moviéndose lentamente, a un ritmo delicado y constante, yo estaba en el tercer cielo disfrutando de su anatomía unida a la mía. Sin embargo, ella me habló entre gemidos

— Edward…más…por favor, más fuerte…— creí que iba a correrme ahí mismo cuando me dijo esas palabras, Dios.

Agarré sus manos y las puse por sobre su cabeza, mientras sus pechos bamboleaban ante mi rostro. Chupé uno y aceleré el ritmo de mis intromisiones.

Salí casi por completo de ella, para volver a entrar con fuerzas bestiales, todo su cuerpo saltaba y la cama chirriaba ante los movimientos ya nada delicados.

— Ah, eres tan endemoniadamente estrecha Bella, no imaginas cuánto te deseo— gemí en su oído y ella me apretó las manos. Salía y entraba fuertemente en su interior, deleitándome con su calor y con sus sonidos. Ere el maldito paraíso.

— Oh Edward… arg, te amo, te amo— repetía una y otra vez mientras me besaba con determinación, allá donde sus labios alcanzaban. Sentí un latigazo en mi estómago que me anunciaba que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero yo no pensaba irme sin Bella.

Solté una de mis manos para bajarla hasta donde nuestras carnes se encontraban en el baile más primitivo de todos. Busqué ese trozo de ella que acumulaba todas sus sensaciones y lo estimulé, frotándolo con vigor. Ella gemía y gemía cosas sin sentido. Y sentí cómo perdíamos el control de nuestros cuerpos, movimientos torpes, frenéticos.

Sus paredes comenzaron a oprimir mi miembro a punto de estallar, y mi vientre comenzó a contraerse. Ambos estábamos cerca de nuestra liberación.

Mordí uno de sus pezones y explotó. Desasiéndose debajo de mi cuerpo, torciendo todo su glorioso cuerpo gritando mi nombre en un sonido puramente sexual y desinhibido.

Sus paredes por poco y me sacan fuera de sí por la presión que ejercían sobre mí, bañándome en sus jugos tibios. Envestí un par de veces más, apretando su cadera entre mis dedos con fiereza.

— ¡Bella! — El grito que salió de mi boca fue muy ronco y me desgarró la garganta. Me tensé, liberándome en su interior, dejando que el líquido cálido fluyera dentro de ella.

Finalmente, caí rendido entre sus senos que se movían aún rápido por su respiración.

Ascendí a sus labios para besarla con total devoción. Me acababa de entregar su cuerpo, y su corazón. Le decía exactamente lo mismo con mi beso.

Después de eso, salí con suma precaución y protestó, pero la atraje a mi cuerpo y la envolví con mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el sudor, y su pelo despeinado por la acción.

Quité las sábanas que de seguro estaría manchadas y nos cubrí con el resto de las colchas.

— Gracias amor, te amo, te amo— susurré en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo ligeramente. Protestó pues lo más probable es que estuviera cansada, pero yo, podría seguir toda la noche poseyendo su cuerpo, proclamándolo como mío.

— Yo también te amo Edward, y espero que nunca, nunca jamás te separes de mí, por ya ves, que soy capaz de secuestrarte— bostezó y me besó los labios antes de enterrar la nariz en mi pecho. Sonreí. Y acaricié sus cabellos

— No tendrás que raptarme, vendría solo amor mío— susurré en su oído, produciendo que se estremeciera— Bella…— toqué con cuidado la piel de su espalda, llamando su atención ya que estaba medio adormilada— ¿quieres ser mi novia? — Dije ganándome otro suspiro. Alzó su cabeza

— Sí, Edward, quiero ser tu novia, con una condición— aceptó dándome un casto beso en los labios, fruncí el ceño

— ¿Cuál? — Dije arrullando sus cabellos

— Que el sexo sea siempre tan magnífico y que… las cuerdas de seda estén presentes— dijo traviesa, y sonreí antes de besarla.

— Está bien, las cuerdas y el buen sexo entran en el plan, amor— dije observándola. Volvió a bostezar y se acurrucó contra mi pecho

— Entonces— bostezo— acepto ser tu novia— la oprimí contra mí.

Así, me dormí con la chica entre mis brazos, la chica que me raptó y que prácticamente me arrebató la virginidad.

Me dormí esperando que lograra cumplir con mi promesa, aunque tenía fabulosas ideas con esos trozos de seda negra…hm, mañana veríamos qué más atar, ahora, me dedicaría a disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de mi tímida, sensual y secuestradora novia.

* * *

_***Macabeo: se utiliza para referirse a los hombres que se dejan mandar mucho por la mujer, es decir, a un nivel excesivo **_

_**¡Hola hola!**_

_**Bastante sin saber de mí ¿eh? Jajaj**_

_**Pues aquí estoy, celebrando mi tercer año desde que publiqué mi primera historia :') así que este OS es como mi celebración y de todo corazón espero que lo que mi mente perversa idea, les haya servido para entretenerse un rato ;) **_

_**Este sería mi segundo OS hot publicado aquí y aún debo reconocer que me tiembla la mano antes de apretar publicar jajaj **_

_**En fin, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero he estado trabajando en un nuevo fanfic y ya cuando llegué a los diez capítulos, comienzo a publicarlo :P**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor y ojalá que hayan tenido un bonito día (aquí ya es de tarde)!**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente (:**_

_**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones :P**_

_**Tomatazos o rosas, se las acepto por igual ;)**_

_**Pd: perdónenme cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que se me haya podido pasar, lo revisé varias veces **_


End file.
